Upside Down - à travers le miroir de cristal
by Kaito-chin
Summary: Leur innocence était soit une réalité douloureuse, soit un masque qui cache un visage affreux.
1. Makoto Hanamiya

Il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir voir le monde, affreux et laid. Le monde le détestait, et ça, il le savait, il le sentait. Son cœur lui hurlait qu'il avait mal, mais il n'a qu'à chanter autant qu'il le veut, il ne l'écoutera pas, il ne l'écoutera plus. Il lui avait trop menti, il l'avait mené en bateau. Il l'a noyé d'illusions et bercé de mensonges. C'est de sa faute s'il en est arrivé ici. Et puis d'ailleurs, il n'a jamais demandé d'avoir un cœur, on lui en a donné un, mais jamais personne ne s'est intéressé à son avis. Puisque c'est comme ça, il le jettera, ce cœur de malheur. Qu'il vole au vent et aille au diable ! Ses oreilles lui sifflaient des choses, mais il ne souhaitait que les couper. Elles l'avaient confronté à des horreurs.

Il aurait voulu ne pas exister. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui même. Sa vie se passait bien. Tout était parfait. Il se souvenait encore du goût de la tarte au pommes de sa maman. Un goût bien terne. La douceur de ce plat l'envelopperait pour le reste de sa vie. Et puis, si sa vie cessait, il en serait bien content. Il ne désirait plus ce cadeau. Trop doux, trop généreux. Et puis, à quoi sert la vie ? On lui a toujours répété que lors de la fin de sa vie, les liens qu'il possédait avec d'autres personnes s'effaceraient, pour ne pas qu'il souffre de leur châtiment. Certaines personnes se réjouissaient de ça, lui non. Sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens, elle serait réduite à néant. Ce qui le définissait en tant que personne allait disparaître. Il espère qu'il aura au moins une importance, mais il ne sait pas pour quoi. Il ne savait pas pour quel but il souffrait chaque jour, et ça lui faisait peur. Il avait peur. Vivre lui faisait peur, car vivre n'existe que lorsqu'on meurt, et lorsqu'on meurt, la vie n'existe plus.

On le pensait fou. Il ne comprenait pas le terme fou. Serait-ce une maladie ? Non, le terme ''malade'' aurait été utilisé. Tant qu'il n'était pas malade, il s'en fichait. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne mourrait pas.

Il se rappelait avoir été perdu, adolescent. Les filles se faisaient belles pour les garçons, les garçons se faisaient beaux pour les filles. Ils voulaient se prouver que des gens pouvaient les aimer. Il n'aimait pas les gens fiers, il les haïssait. On le pensait asocial. Arrivé au lycée, lorsque qu'il fut révélé qu'il était encore pur, on le pensait asexuel. Il se pensait juste normal. On se moquait de lui et de ses passions bizarres. Et lui, il n'en était pas sûr, mais il pense qu'il en pleurait. On pointait du doigt son apparence. Son être entier. Il se sentait fatigué.

Il se rappelait avoir été traîné à une fête par sa mère, qui craignait de le voir seul. Il avait horreur du bruit. Suite à plusieurs évènements, on l'avait forcé à retirer son t-shirt, à côté d'autres garçons qui faisaient de même. Les côtes apparentes effrayèrent les adolescents qui s'en moquaient.

Il se souvenait qu'on lui avait fait manger quelque chose. Il n'était pas sûr du goût, mais il éprouvait une grande envie de vomir. On lui avait fait boire quelque chose par la suite. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère, alors il resta. Il était fatigué, alors il ferma les yeux. Et à présent, il ne voulait plus les rouvrir. Il avait peur. Son souffle aussi avait peur, alors il a décidé de s'enfuir. Son cœur, le traître, il l'avait réduit à néant. Tant pis. Il se sentait secoué, par quelque chose. Il s'en fichait. Il ne savait pas ce qui serait en face de lui. Mais il était sûr d'une chose. Ça serait laid. Comme tout ce qui était dans ce monde. Comme lui. Il ne voulait pas voir son reflet, il ne voulait pas se voir. C'est pourquoi il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.


	2. Tetsuya Kuroko

Il n'était pas une ombre. Plus maintenant. Il avait atteint son but. Ce Kagami était bien utile, finalement. Il lui avait permis de se retirer de son rôle d'ombre. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à le laisser tomber, comme il l'avait fait avec Aomine. Ce dernier était vraiment inutile. Il avait été brisé, on ne pouvait plus rien en tirer. Il était vraiment énervant, cet idiot. M'enfin. Ce crétin de Kagami avait cru qu'il voulait sauver la génération miracle et Aomine... qu'il était naïf et crédule ! Comme s'il se souciait de ces cas spéciaux. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était ce qu'il était.  
La première fois qu'il l'a vu, il savait que c'était quelqu'un facile à manipuler. Au début, ce grand nigaud avait essayé de s'éloigner de lui. Puis, suite au match et à la discussion avec Kise, ils ont commencé à être... amis... ce terme est toujours aussi risible pour lui. Il se souvient à quel point c'était jouissif de s'amuser avec lui. Cet imbécile avait un tel besoin d'être utile ! C'était parfait...

Il se souvient de cette fois, où Kagami lui avait demandé de l'attendre au Maji Burger, suite à la victoire contre Yosen, mais lui, il prenait son temps. Il s'amusait avec Aomine. Et en même temps qu'il s'amusait,il savourait son buzzer beater. Il avait enfin goûté à la joie d'être une lumière, un petit instant.

On le croyait innocent, du fait de son apparence juvénile. On le croyait généreux, gentil. Il voulait simplement rigoler au nez de ces personnes. Lui n'était pas gentil, il profitait simplement de son visage si angélique pour tromper tout le monde autour de lui.

Il se trouvait que Kagami était tombé amoureux de lui. Comme ça, c'est encore mieux. Il avait accepté de se lier au jeune homme. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il était chaste, mais il avait déjà eu plusieurs fois. Il devait bien s'occuper, et s'amuser. Kise, Aomine et Akashi, ces trois-là n'étaient que ses jouets. Il les connaissait par cœur. Si bien, qu'il simulait à chaque union de leur corps. Il avait même filmé et photographié la plupart de ces fois. Il s'amusait de leurs réactions et les passait en boucle. Le plus hilarant de tous était Akashi. L'empereur n'était plus aussi splendide, avec un objet traversant son être. Il avait fait de cette image son fond d'écran, malgré les interdictions de ce dernier. Alors pour se faire pardonner, ils s'unirent à nouveau, pour que cet empereur de pacotille pense le dominer.

Et à présent, il était sur son lit, le bras lui barrant le visage, torse nu. Son lit était rempli d'images de ses conquêtes, dans des positions embarrassantes. Il se mit à rire follement, tant il était heureux. Il n'était plus une ombre, et toutes ces personnes qui voulaient l'aider à aider ses...amis, il les haïssait. Et puis, il avait toujours le droit de se divertir. Alors il ne s'arrêtera jamais. Il continuera de profiter de son apparence, pour subvenir à son ennui.

Son public le prenait pour le héros. Il haïssait les personnes qui lui faisait du mal. Peut-être était-il tellement doué qu'il arrivait à manipuler des personnes qu'il ne côtoyait même pas.

_

Bonjour ! Après 3 OS, je laisse **enfin** une note d'auteur !

Alors non, ne vous méprenez pas, je ne déteste pas Kuroko, mais j'ai un espèce de... projet, derrière la tête. Peut-être l'avez vous déjà deviné, (si oui, je vous invite à me laisser votre avis!) ? Mais dans le cas contraire, j'espère que vous appréciez quand même le début de ma fanfiction ^^

Je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouveau chapitre ou un nouvel OS :D


	3. Seijuro Akashi

La schizophrénie. On le pensait atteint de cette maladie. Mais la maladie qu'il avait était plus grave encore. La manipulation. Il aimait juste tellement les réactions apeurées des gens autour de lui, qu'il lui en fallait plus. Ce jeune garçon a alors décidé de se créer un autre lui, pour voir les visages de ses proches déformés avec la peur et la terreur. On voulait le sauver, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvé, selon lui. Il voulait simplement voir les autres souffrir. Il aimait jouer le fou. Il a mis tellement d'efforts dans cela, que tout le monde y a cru. Son équipe s'est séparé **grâce** à lui. Il s'éparpillaient comme des petits papillons perdus. Leurs espoirs brisés, virevoltants dans le vent nouveau et chaud de l'été. Leurs larmes, tombant par terre, nourrissaient son cœur d'une réelle joie. Ces idiots dansaient pour lui sans s'en rendre compte, et lui, comme le meilleur des chef d'orchestre, il y mettait tout son cœur. C'était sa raison d'être. Il les manipulait comme des poupées de cire. Et ces poupées, une fois exposées à la chaleur du soleil, commencent à fondre. Peut-être bien qu'il était sur le coin de cette fenêtre, le vent caressant ses pommettes de glace et son cœur de pierre. Peut-être bien qu'il fondait en cet instant. Peu importait. Il assistait à la plus belle des valses. Et celle-ci ne s'arrêterait pas. Pas tant qu'il voudra l'admirer. Pour une fois, il dirigeait quelque chose dans sa vie. Et les misérables insectes autour de lui ne l'atteindront plus jamais. _C'était sa danse macabre, sa_ _valse ensanglantée._ Le public, les danseurs et le metteur en scène n'y survivront pas, mais c'était les règles du jeu. Ses règles.  
Oh ! Qu'il aimait les voir sautiller sous ses coups, voir leurs corps couverts de balafres et leurs visages méconnaissables. Et dire qu'il aurait pu leur arracher un membre. Stupide gentillesse. Il s'est excusé envers lui-même en leur enfonçant quelques matériaux coupants aussi douloureusement que possible. Le sang ne tâchait pas ses mains, déjà ensanglantées de crimes. Pendant qu'il attachait et bâillonait sa dernière victime, il dansait. Il dansait avec les corps morts de leur camarade attaché. Il voyait dans leurs yeux morts la divine promesse d'un monde meilleur. D'un geste presque tendre, il coupe la lèvre inférieur de ce cher fantôme attaché. Se délectant des derniers cris de souffrance qu'il entendrait de sa vie, il se sentit comme Chopin lors de la composition de son Nocturne pour piano n°9. Lui aussi, tel ce virtuose, aura le droit à son heure de gloire, et à son repos. Il empoigna l'arme argentée dans sa main et d'une façon délicate l'enfonça dans son thorax et se coucha sur son ventre afin que ce métal froid puisse mieux le pénétrer. Ah, vraiment, il avait tout d'un virtuose de la manipulation, si bien, qu'il se manipulait lui même. Ou peut-être bien qu'il s'agissait de son autre lui. Il ne savait plus. En cet instant, ils étaient enfin un, réunis. Pour toujours. Son œil sphène s'activa, comme preuve de son union, de _leur union._  
Il n'était pas schizophrène. Il le savait. Il était simplement amouraché de sa propre personne.


	4. Atsushi Murasakibara

Inutile. Inutile d'attendre une rédemption. Il était coincé. Seul. Seul dans le noir, avec ses craintes comme seules compagnie. La lame argenté ne brillait plus, tant les ténèbres étaient présentes. Peut-être venaient-elles de son cœur. Ou peut-être que ce dernier n'existait plus, ou peut-être qu'il n'en a jamais eu. Cela expliquerait plein de choses. C'est pourquoi il ne se comprenait pas. On lui demandait de grandir, mais on ne lui a jamais expliqué comment faire. C'est égoïste de leur part. Le croquemitaine lui souriait de toutes ses dents, lui promettant un monde rempli de bonnes choses. Mais il ne voulait plus le croire, il ne voulait plus croire personne. Ils lui avaient tous menti. Tous. Même le marchand de sable, qui lui avait promis une bonne nuit de sommeil. Lui et ses graines de sables n'étaient que poussières d'étoiles pour émerveiller les enfants. Mais il avait décidé de quitter son lit, la nuit, il l'avait cherché, lui et son sommeil. Mais il ne le trouva jamais.

Aussi, s'était-il perdu dans la forêt froide, sans personne pour le guider. Durant son chemin, il trouva une lame à l'aspect de la lune, sa meilleure amie, il y a longtemps de cela. Il entra dans la cabane la plus proche qu'il trouva, et, comme un signe de réconfort, il se mit à sucer son pouce frénétiquement et se mit en boule. Il se balança sur lui même, tentant de retrouver la même sensation que sur les genoux de son père, qui lui caresserait les cheveux doucement. Mais il n'était plus là, il était seul. Il souhaitait seulement que le sommeil le berce lentement. Il était prêt à tout pour cela. Il pria pour que ses cris de détresse atteignent quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui serait là pour lui, mais personne ne répondit à l'appel silencieux de son cœur. Pas même son père.  
Ce dernier était parti vers les étoiles, il y a bien longtemps, sans l'y emmener, sans le prévenir. Il aurait voulu y être lui aussi. Briller pour quelqu'un, essuyer les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues pour les remplacer par un sourire radieux. Ah.. ! Qu'il aimerait savoir comment sourire à nouveau, mais tout ce qu'il peut laisser échapper, ce sont ces disgracieux rictus de douleur, pendant qu'il attend le sommeil. Mais ce traître ne vient pas. Il ne viendra jamais. Alors, il viendra à lui, il l'avait décidé. Il rejoindrait enfin son père dans les étoiles, peu importe les moyens.

Il s'empara de son précieux ticket de voyage et le fit glisser en lui. C'était douloureux, mais c'était le seul moyen de dormir. Alors qu'il se coucha brutalement sur la porte qui se brisa, sa tête atterrit sur l'herbe mouillée aux reflets d'argent. Ses yeux vagabondèrent vers les étoiles. Il les rejoindra bientôt, il le sait. Leur lumière bienfaisante lui met les larmes aux yeux, ou peut-être est-ce la douleur. Le vent lui caressait doucement les cheveux, comme faisait son père, et il se sentait bercé et finalement en paix. Le sommeil venait finalement à lui. Leur union fut douce. Il n'avait plus besoin d'être adulte, à présent. C'était inutile.


End file.
